


False Memories

by MEAM



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Bad Writing, Blossom - Freeform, BlossomXBrick, Boomer - Freeform, BrickXBlossom, Bubbles - Freeform, Butch - Freeform, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Global Warming, Hiding, Hope You Don't Kill Me, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lies, Lovey-Dovey, Maid, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Old Powerpuff Girls, Original Powerpuff Girls, Pink - Freeform, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, SO SORRY, Secret Crush, Secrets, Small Skirt, Small Towns, The Powerpuff Girls, Waterfall, Why Did I Write This?, Wrote This When I Was 12, bad everything, brick - Freeform, buttercup - Freeform, cabin in the woods, change of heart, fake - Freeform, forest, maid outfit, secret, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEAM/pseuds/MEAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom has just woken up in a strange, dark room with no idea of where, when, or how she got there. Reason why? Blossom has lost her memory! And now that the RowdyRuff Boys got her, what will they do to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 when I was still in middle school, so it's not the best. Sorry. But I hope you at least enjoy it a bit.

Pitch black. She couldn't see anything but pure darkness. When she tried to sit up, a piercing pain struck her head.

"Ow!" Blossom exclaimed, holding her head with both hands. She slowly tried sitting up again after the pain in her head had lessen. Looking around once more, Blossom noticed some light was coming off the draped window. Slowly, Blossom got up and pushed the drapes away and gasped.

The window revealed the most beautiful view Blossom had ever seen. Sunshine was falling through the ever-so-high trees. Bright green grass covered the forest floor. Flowers of all colors and shapes grew everywhere. And if she squinted her eyes just right, Blossom could make out the shape of a small lake with what looked to be a waterfall behind it.

"Oh wow!" Blossom exclaimed, not believing what she was seeing. It was as if she had fallen right into a fairy tale!

"Like the view Pinky?" a voice asked from behind her. She yelped from surprise, the thought that someone else was in the house never crossing her mind.

She slowly turned around and found a boy. He was leaning on the door way, a smirk on his face. He seemed so familiar, as if she had met him before.

He wore a loose fitting red t-shirt with dark navy jeans and red sneakers. He seemed about her age, 16. He had longish orange hair with a red baseball cap sitting backwards on top of it. But what got Blossoms attention the most were his eyes. They were like color of blood; a bright, dark red.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, annoyed. Suddenly, they heard a sound of glass breaking coming from outside the room. The strange red teen sighed and walked over to where the sound came from.

Blossom, curious, followed shortly after. After walking down a small hallway that was strangely empty of any photos or even art, Blossom finally came into a living room. There, she saw the red headed boy, along with two others.

"What the hell did you-" Brick started demanding, but one of the boys interrupted him.

"Whoa! When did she wake up?" asked Boomer, a little too loud. He was wearing an ocean blue t-shirt with white jeans and white and blue sneakers. He had curly blonde hair and eyes to match his shirt.

Brick glared at him for interrupting. Quickly, Boomer said "Sorry" and looked down at the ground.

"Why isn't she tied up?" asked Butch as though he couldn't care any less. He had on a dark green t-shirt with black jeans and black/green sneakers. But unlike the other two, he had short, spiky black hair and forest green eyes.

"Oh yeah." said Brick, turning to face Blossom, a smirk on his face. "Boys, meet our maid."

"What?!" Both boys exclaimed at the same time, a look of shock clear on their faces. Boomer quickly looked at the floor again, but Butch remained staring at Brick. Blossom was also taken back by this. Was she their maid? Blossom had no idea.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys!" Brick exclaimed. He then turned towards Blossom and said, "Will you give us a minute? Thanks." He said before she even had a chance to answer and hurried his brothers towards to kitchen door a few yards away.

Once all three of them were in the kitchen and the door had swung closed behind them Brick started explaining to his brothers what was going on.

"So you guys remember how we were fighting the girls and we kidnapped Blossom right after she hit her head on that boulder?" Brick asked.

Boomer nodded once while Butch bobbed his head up and down, waiting to hear more.

"Well, when I was about to tie her up before leaving her in my room, I noticed she had a pretty big bump on her head. So I started examining her and I found out she had a really bad concussion. It was so bad that I'm pretty sure she lost most of her memory." Brick grinned at the last part.

"Dude!" Butch exclaimed. "So you decided on making her believe she was our maid?" Brick nodded.

"So that's why we moved in here!" Boomer blurted out.

"Exactly," Brick confirmed.

"That explains why it's so girly. If we were to have stayed in the city Bubbles and Buttercup would have found us sooner or later for sure."

"Wow Butch! It seems you actually have a brain in that thick head of yours!" Brick teased. Boomer started chuckling. Butch just growled at him.

Butch turned back to Brick, "I have to hand it to you Brick. This is your best idea yet!" He said, excited once more.

"Yup. This will certainly be fun."


	2. New Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes

"Ok everyone, remember, we are looking for The RowdyRuff Boys; Brick, Butch, and Boomer!" yelled Buttercup. She was floating above the huge crowd of people that were helping look for Blossom. Ever since the fight between the boys and girls, which ended with Blossom getting kidnapped, practically the whole town has been looking for the boy's hideout. So far though, nothing.

"Buttercup, I'm worried. It's already been 37 hours since they took her." Bubbles said, sounding sad, tears threatening to fall from her sky blue eyes.

Buttercup looked over at her and frowned, feeling sad for her dear sensitive sister. She floated over and gave her sister a hug. "Don't worry Bubbles, we'll find her. And when we do, I'm going to beat the hell out of those assholes." said Buttercup, now furious.

~Meanwhile, far away in Townsville's forest~

"Ok, so everyone understands the plan?" Brick asked. Both brothers nodded and rushed off outside, leaving their red eyed bother with Blossom.

Brick took a deep breath before walking into the living room. They had gotten the house practically overnight, so it was fairly empty aside from an old granny couch and wooden coffee table. There had been a vase on the table, but someone broke it.

Brick noticed Blossom wasn't near the hallway where he had left her. No, she was by the window again, admiring the sight outside. Brick thought that if they had stayed at that filthy apartment Blossom would have never believed she was their maid. Nobody living in a dump like that could afford a real one. So he had searched everywhere for a house that was nice enough to look like they had money and that was far away that the girls would never find them.

But, very deep below, Brick also knew he picked this house because it was beautiful. It looked like the kind of house you'd find in a fairy tale. Small, on top of a flower-covered hill, a forest surrounding it, a waterfall not too far off, visible even from here. Because even though Brick didn't want to admit it, he sometimes felt like he had to make a good impression on Blossom. He never knew what made him feel like that, but when he did, he just ignored it.

Brick just stood there and watched Blossom take in her surroundings, sure that she thought she was dreaming. Suddenly, Blossom turned around and looked at him, as if she had sensed him. Brick was taken back, so it took him a while to find his voice again. "Um, would you like to go for a walk?"

Brick had to get her out of there before she saw his brothers. He had ordered them to go and "borrow" some things to make the house look like they had actually been living there. They also needed to set up her room so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh, um, sure, I'd loved to Mr.…?" Blossom smiled at the red-eyed boy. She had just realized that she didn't know the names of the boy she was working for. He had called the boys 'guys' so she didn't know their names either.

"Oh, right. You can call me Brick. The other boys were my brothers. The green one was Butch and the blondie is Boomer." Brick said.

"Ok then Brick, can we go for that walk now?" Blossom asked.

They walked along the woods, staying hidden from anyone who might happen to fly past. The house was girly enough to not be noticed by the girls, but if it happens to catch the eye of either of them, Brick and his brothers were dead.

Blossom kept admiring her surroundings, not believing this was really real. The sky was bright blue and the sun felt warm against her skin. She could hear the waterfall nearby and the sounds of birds singing in the trees. Everything was so beautiful, and that included the boy walking next to her.

She looked at him but then quickly turned away when he caught her eye. She could feel her face getting hot so she abruptly bend down and started collecting the flowers around her. She was planning on doing that anyways. She picked up the blues and pinks and purples. The yellow, red, and orange ones also urged her to pick them. They were all just beautiful.

After about half an hour of flower picking Brick told her it was time to head in. Blossom got up reluctantly and followed him inside the house. Once she was inside she thought she went into the wrong house. Everything was so different. The living room now had a nice cream colored carpet; a pair of red velvet armchairs and love seats on a golden frame sat in the center of the living room. A flat screen was placed in front of the seats, a play station, Will, Xbox, and Blue Ray DVD player all placed under the TV's dark wood platform. There were now pictures of the three boys here and there along with a few pieces of art. A small golden shapelier hung right over the dark wooded dining table with 4 blue velvet seats. The table was set with silver plates and glasses, all set over a dark green tablecloth. Blossom went into the kitchen to find a similar design. The door leading into the kitchen was now black instead of white as she earlier saw. Dark wood cabinets decorated the walls, along with a similar looking island in the middle of the kitchen. There was a shiny looking sink and dishwasher next to the electric stove. On the other side of that was a two-door silver fridge. The tiles all white, with the hint of a black one here or there.

"Wow." Blossom breathed.

"Just wait till you see your room Pinky." Blossom turned around to find all three boys leaning over the island, looking at her.

"My room?"

"Well duh, where do you think you were going to sleep? Outside?" Butch asked, and then stopped himself, as if actually considering it.

Brick rolled his eyes and turned towards Boomer. "Boomer, show her her room."

Boomer nodded once and then directed Blossom over to her room. It was a door painted pink with a yellow flower on it, which was beside a red door with a 'Do Not Enter' sign. Across from her door was a blue one with a lightning bolt on it. Next to that one was a green door with black crossbones and skull painted on it.

Blossom opened her door and was astonished. She had a queen size bed with a pink comforter on it. Pink pillows were on top of it, and a white stuffed bunny with a pink bow sat in the middle of the two pillows. Beside her bed was a white bedside table with a pink lamp and digital clock on it. In front of the bed was a white dresser the height of the bed. The dresser itself was white but each drawer was painted pink. White carpet covered the floor. One of her white wooden closet doors had a body-length mirror on it. The window drapes were transparent and a light pink. The window was open and it showed you the beautiful hills and waterfall. Next to the window was a white rocking chair with a pink shelf filled with books next to it. There was a white dressing table with a circular mirror in front of the bed on the other side of the wall. The blush on the desk stool was a light pink. Next to it was a pink flower-shaped coat hanger. She then noticed there was a giant version of the bunny on her bed in the corner, next to the dresser.

Blossom just stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging wide open. She couldn't believe this was her room.

"Wow, you seriously outdid yourself Boom." Brick said, sticking his head in.

"Thanks." Boomer said quietly. He was told to make Blossom as comfortable as possible. If not, she'd try to escape and that would mean the end for them all. "Do you like it Blossom?"

It took her a while to reply, but when she did, she said, "I love it!" Blossom exclaimed, walking in and examining the room. There was also a pink bathroom door next to the closet. She went in and found it similar looking to her room. White titles lined the floor, a white sink with pink mirror were next to the toilet, which had a pink carpet cover on it. There was a similar cover around the toilet and on the rectangle part of it (Me: I don't know what it's called, but you know what I'm talking about). She even had a pink toothbrush on the sink already. A light pink carpet mat laid in front of the tub, which had pink drapes covering it. The walls were a light pink and she even saw she had two white towels hanging on the wall, both had a pink B sewed onto the corners of them.

When Blossom came out of the bathroom she asked, "Are you sure I'm your maid? This isn't at all what I would expect a maid to have."

"Oh right, I forgot." Butch said, who had been lying on her bed. He stood up and walked out. Shortly after, he came back with a dress in one hand and a grin on his face. Brick grinned when he saw what the dress was. It was a typical maid's uniform, except that instead of black and white, it was pink and white.

Blossom sighed, "Well, I guess that does it."

Brick grinned, "Yes, it does."

The boys started filing out of the room. Blossom looked over to where the clock was and saw it was almost 9. Wow, how did that happen? Blossom thought to herself. Just when she was about to close her door, Brick stopped and turned. Blossom gave him a questioning look.

Brick suddenly smiled at her and said, "Sleep well Blossom, because you have one heck of a day tomorrow," and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed!


	3. Too Short

*Knock knock knock*

"Come on Blossom! Time to get up already!" Brick had been knocking for at least five minutes and Blossom still wouldn't come out!

After another five minutes of knocking and shouting, Brick finally got sick of it and went in into her room.

Brick knew it was a bad idea from the moment he saw Blossom. The whole room was washed in a golden hue, making everything within it look beautiful. Which was the excuse Brick came up with to explain why he thought Blossom looked beautiful in that moment.

Her hair was down from her usual pony tail, and it was spread out all over the surface of the pillow. Her face was one filled with peacefulness. Her hands rested on both sides of her head, and she was snoring very softly.

Cute, Brick thought. Then he gasped. Did I just think Blossom was cute?!

He was horrified at the thought. Brick Jojo, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, could absolutely, positively, not like Blossom Utonium, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls. They were sworn enemies! The boys were literally created to hate and destroy the girls!

"Ugh!" Brick exclaimed.

"Mmmeh?" Brick looked back down to see Blossom stir. Oh, NOW she wakes up? Great -_-

Brick quickly uses his super speed to run out of the room and closes the door behind him before Blossom fully wakes up and realizes the Brick had been in her room.

Wouldn't want her getting the wrong idea, Brick thinks.

When Brick ran out the door, he didn't see that someone had been walking in the hallway, and he smashed right into them.

"Oof!" Boomer exclaims, rubbing his head, which Brick had hit when he ran out the door recklessly. Boomer looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Brick? What were you doing in Blossom's room?"

Boomer has noticed how strange Brick has been acting the moment Blossom hit her head on that boulder. He knew his brother had been trying to hide it, but Boomer could tell something was off about him, even if he didn't know what it was. Yet.

Brick looks up as well, and silently curses.

So much for trying to keep this hidden, he thinks darkly.

"None of your business dork. I was just trying to wake that stubborn girl up. She sleeps like the dead!"

Boomer was listening to his brother explain, but he just couldn't help but smile when he saw that small blush begin to grow in his fearless leader's face.

"What the hell are ya smiling for?!" Brick demanded. He hated not knowing what was going through someone's mind, especially when it clearly involved him.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Then Boomer raced off to his room before Brick could start interrogating him.

As soon as Boomer was inside the safety of his room, he let out a full on grin he'd been holding.

Somebody has a crush.

Blossom could have sworn she heard someone in her room. She at first had thought it was only her imagination, but then when she heard her door close and someone exclaim on the other side of it as soon as it did, well, Blossom just didn't know.

I mean, why would any of them be in my room? Blossom thought to herself. Sure, they're boys and boys can have certain, um, feelings when a girl is around, but please! I'm not just a girl; I'm their maid for Christ's sake! They'd never look at me like that!

Not even…

"Ugh!" Blossom exclaimed. She couldn't just go around thinking about her boss like that! Brick was only her boss, nothing more. Not now, or ever.

Blossom looks over at the time and gasps. It was almost 7:30! She had to be in the kitchen making breakfast by 8:00!

Blossom quickly gets up and runs to get her maid outfit, which was just like any regular maid outfit, except this one was a soft pink instead of black and had a bow instead of one of those little hats. (Me: Just look at the cover picture, but replace the black with pink)

Blossom grabbed the outfit and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once she'd taken her shower and put on her uniform did Blossom notice that her outfit was sort of short.

It barely covers my thighs! Blossom thinks, her face turning the same shade of pink as her uniform.

*Sigh* Oh well. Maybe the boys just made a mistake and took the wrong measurements Blossom assures herself.

Yeah, that's it. It was all just a mistake Blossom tells herself as she grabs her shoes and heads out the door.

"Dude!" Butch whispers to his brother, who was sitting next to him on the kitchen's island, eating eggs, bacon, and juice, all while watching Blossom cook an extra serving for their brother Boomer, who had eaten his portion already.

"Yeah?" Brick asks, turning his eyes from Blossom, who he was trying to secretly watch. Brick just couldn't help himself, that maid outfit was just so damn short!

"Did you do it on purpose?" Butch asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"Do what?"

"Oh! You totally know what I'm talking about!" Butch exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. When he saw Blossom throw him a confused look he sat back down and lowered his voice even more.

"Did you make Pinkie's dress here that short on purpose?" Butch said, covering his thumb, which he was using to point at Blossom. Butch didn't really mind having Blossom here, especially since she did the laundry for him, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Especially her chest, since the front of the uniform seemed to be tighter than one of Dexter's screws. 

Brick throws Butch a wicked grin. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Butch grins and laughs out, having no doubt in mind that this was Brick's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a reference from Dexter's Laboratory.


	4. Family

"Phew," said Blossom, whipping away the little drops of sweat coating her forehead. She had been working all day; doing laundry, vacuuming, cleaning the kitchen, gardening even, and now she was exhausted.

The boys had gone out to, as they put it, "take care of some business", so they wouldn't be back for a little while longer. But it was almost lunchtime and Blossom had no idea what to make.

Oh well, guess I'll just have to make it up along the way Blossom thought.

~ 45 minutes later ~

"We're back." Brick announced as he and his brothers entered the house.

They had gone back to town to see if they could somehow find a better hiding place there. You know, hide in plain sight. They had also considered moving out of town, somewhere where they wouldn't be able to ever find them. But, while on their way back, they ran into Bubbles and Buttercup. They fought it out and were barely able to get away without the girls following them back to the house.

So when Blossom came in into the living room to greet them and tell them lunch was ready, the first thing she did was gasp.

"What happened to you guys?" Blossom was already taking out a first aid kit from the hallway closet before the question had even left her mouth.

Boomer and Butch collapsed on the couch while Brick settled himself on the floor, his back resting on the couch.

"It's nothing," Brick said with a wave of his hand, "don't worry 'bout it."

"How can you tell me not to worry?! Look at yourselves, you're all bloody and bruised!" exclaimed Blossom with a bit of panic in her voice.

Suddenly, all three boys looked straight at her. They had started dozing off, but the tone of her voice got their total attention. That's when they noticed Blossom's eyes were moist and that she looked like she was holding back a sob.

Finally, Boomer was the first to break the silence that had build up, "You care?" He asked, a bit of confusion coated both his tone and face.

"Of course I care! Why wouldn't I care what happened to you guys? I know this might sound stupid since I've only been here for a while, but I'm starting to consider you guys as family…" Blossom traced off, her eyes wondering to the ground as if ashamed.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer all looked at each other. They had never thought anyone would really care for them, especially a PowerPuff Girl. They were villains after all. Why would anyone care for them? Much less consider them family.

Then, as if reading each other's minds, all three boys stood up and walked over to Blossom, engulfing her in a giant bear hug. Suddenly Blossom couldn't hold back her tears and she started weeping. The three brothers continued to hold her until Blossom's sobs reduced to mere hiccups.

Slowly, they released Blossom and stepped back.

"Better?" Brick asked in the most soothing voice he could master.

"Heh, yeah. I'm good." Replied Blossom, a small shy smile peaking through the corners of her mouth.

All three boys smiled back at her.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Butch said, returning to his old self.

Brick rolled his eyes, recovering from the moment as well. "Nooo, really? I could hear your stomach from a mile away!"

"I know right? It sounded like a caged tiger in there!" Boomer added, a grin on his face.

"Look who's talking!" Butch fired back, that same grin on his face.

"Pfff, you wish!"

The boys started making their way towards the kitchen, joking and laughing along the way.

Blossom stayed back for a little while, relishing the comfortable feeling of belonging. She felt safe and comfortable living along with Brick, Butch, and Boomer. She just hoped nothing would destroy what they had just build.

When Brick noticed Blossom wasn't following them in into the kitchen, he turned back and, with a smile, asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Boomer and Butch also stopped and turned, similar smiles coating both their faces.

Shaking away those weird thoughts of disaster out of her head and putting on her own smile, Blossom nodded and joined them, silently thanking them for being so kind to her. But what she didn't know is that all three boys were doing the same. They were silently thanking her for being the first person to care for them. For being the first person to consider them family. The only thing that darkened their minds was the thought of loosing Blossom once she found out who she really was. And how they betrayed her.


	5. The Hourglass

After the boys had eaten lunch, Blossom attended to their injuries.

She had made them go into the living room to sit down. After obliging to her command of taking off their shirts once she had finished treating their wounds on their arms and faces, Blossom gasped.

It's a miracle how they're still alive at all! Blossom thought in fright and wonder.

All three boys' torsos and chests were covered in scrapes and bruises. They were all covered in blood from the cuts they had received as well.

"What on Earth caused such horrible wounds?!" Blossom exclaimed, feeling slightly faint.

All three boys looked at each other, willing one another to answer the much dreaded question. Boomer finally decided to take action after a full minute of utter silence.

After clearing his throat in the uncomfortable silence, Boomer looked at Blossom and said, "Ok, I don't want you to panic but, the truth is…"

Everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Blossom waited in innocent worry, while Brick and Butch had on panicked expressions. Boomer looked at his brothers and could see them shaking their heads slightly.

Turning back to Blossom, Boomer continued. "The truth is… we got hit by a bus!"

"Really?! How could that happen? Are you boys really sure you're all right?" Blossom continued on firing questions as she began cleaning the boys' wounds, worry clear on her face.

On the other hand, Brick and Butch were giving Boomer looks that clearly said "Are you really that much of an idiot?"

That night, after they had all eaten dinner, Blossom made the boys go to bed early, fearing they would collapse any second now from the damage they had received.

It was weird, Blossom thought as she cleaned up the dining room table. They had seemed worried about something, maybe even guilty.

Blossom shook her head, now feeling guilty herself. She had no right to think badly of them. They probably did get hit by a careless bus driver out there in the city. She had no right to even suspect them of lying. Why would they lie to her, after all?

After clearing the table and washing the dishes, Blossom decided to go for a walk. Closing the front door behind her quietly as to not wake up the boys, Blossom made her way silently towards the waterfall.

It was quite a magnificent sight to behold at night. The water itself seemed to glow white against the inky black sky.

Blossom sat herself down at the edge of the lake. The wind blew the spray of the waterfall into her face, cooling her down.

Blossom didn't want things to change. She desperately wanted to ignore the nagging feeling that something was wrong from her head. She was happy with how things were right now. She felt comfortable and safe with Brick, Butch, and Boomer in the little house with the beautiful view. They felt like family to her.

Blossom closed her eyes, wanting to so badly get rid of the sense of dread that kept worming its way into the back of her head.

Blossom had been so full of worry and despair when she had left the house she hadn't even noticed someone had followed her out.

Now Brick hid in the shadows of the forest behind Blossom. He had heard the front door close and had followed Blossom out after seeing the face of guilt(?) she had wore.

Brick really did feel guilty about the way they, or rather Boomer, had lied to her. He had thought that after they captured Blossom and fooled her into thinking she was their maid, they would work her till she was at Death's door and then throw her back to her sisters.

What Brick hadn't expected was to find himself getting attached to her in a way that was impossible, considering who they were.

They weren't just a girl and a boy; they were a hero and a villain. Love had no part in their relationship.

Brick, feeling more depressed than guilty now, was about to take his leave when a yelp from up ahead made him quickly turn back to Blossom.

What he witnessed made him see an hourglass in his mind. Each precious, golden grain that fell brought him closer to the day Blossom would discover who she really was, and how he had betrayed her. To the day she would finally destroy him for what he had done.

Blossom took in a deep breath. She needed to calm down. If she kept thinking that way, it would surely only bring misfortune.

Eyes still closed, Blossom exhaled. She felt calmer now that she was able to clear her mind. But that peace of mind didn't last for long.

When Blossom opened her eyes, she yelped out in surprise.

In front of her was one of the most beautiful and terrifying sight she had ever seen.

The waterfall and its lake, which had been flowing and spraying mere moments ago, were now completely and utterly frozen.


	6. The Truth, At Last?

Blossom jumped to her feet, frightened and mesmerized all at once.

How is that even possible? Blossom thought.

One moment she was sitting by a rippling lake and a spraying waterfall, the next, she was in front of a lake and waterfall so frozen 50 people could have played hockey on it.

Blossom backed up, scared. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, couldn't fully accept it. It terrified her.

.~*~.

Brick was panicking.

How am I suppose to explain something like that to Blossom?

If Brick told Blossom the truth…

Brick didn't even allow himself to think that far. No, speaking the truth would surely only end in disaster. He had to find another way to explain what just happened to her. Another way. There had to be another way!

Brick's brain finally started working and he found it. Another way.

I knew there was a reason why I was the smart one Brick thought to himself, smug.

Brick ran towards Blossom, making sure he stepped on every branch and leave available. Blossom looked ready to collapse, and the last thing he needed was to scare the pink out of her.

Blossom turned around and relief filled her face at the sight of him.

Admittedly, that made him a bit happy.

"Brick! What are you doing here? Never mind that. Look! Look! That suddenly froze! All of it! I don't know how that's even possible! Brick, what's going on? Please tell me, I'm so scared and confused."

Blossom had jumped into Brick's arms, tightly wrapping hers around his neck and burying her face on his shoulder.

Brick stood there for a few seconds, stunned. But he quickly recovered and wrapped Blossom in his arms, hugging her to him tightly enough to hurt.

"Shhh, it's ok Blossom. I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

"But," Blossom said, sniffling as tears fell down her face for the second time that day, "how is that even possible? How can a perfectly normal lake turn into an ice ring in a matter of seconds? And in the middle of Summer!"

Blossom looked up then, her eyes filled with tears and her face mere inches from his face. She looked so vulnerable then. So innocent and beautiful.

Brick shook his head slightly, getting all the thoughts of what would happen if he'd just lean a little closer towards Blossom out of his head. Now was not the time for that.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Brick lead Blossom away from the water's edge. Gently coaxing her down to the ground with him, Brick took hold of Blossom's shoulders and look at her head on.

.~*~.

Brick had on a very serious expression on his face while he looked head on at Blossom.

Blossom was surprised. She had never seen Brick look so serious, so determined.

Finally, Brick spoke.

"Look, there's a good reason why what happened just happened."

Blossom stared back at Brick, hope for understanding filling her up inside.

Brick closed his eyes once more and took in a deep breath, as if readying himself for what he was about to say.

"What is it Brick? Please tell me." Blossom pleaded, yearning to understand.

Finally, after what seemed for an eternity, Brick opened his eyes and look at her in the eye.

"What you just saw, what just happened, is all due to something the whole town is aware of. Something I didn't want you to know about because I worried you'd react negatively."

Brick stopped again, seeming to prepare himself for her reaction.

"What just happened is all due to global warming." Brick revealed at last, that serious look never wavering from his face.

Blossom cocked her head, bewildered. "Global warming?"

Brick gave a curt nod. "Exactly. Because of global warming, the climate is changing, which is causing places all over the world to either get super cold or super hot, depending on where they are. We are living in a place where global warming is making our town colder, rather than hotter. It's so bad that it sometimes causes things to completely freeze over, like what you just saw to happen. Unfortunately, this happens often, so don't be surprised if this happens again, even inside the house."

Blossom just stared at Brick, blinking. Once. Twice.

Brick shook her gently. "Blossom, do you understand?"

Slowly returning to Earth, Blossom nodded. "Yeah, think so."

Brick gave her another nod. "Good. Now you won't be surprised or frightened if it happens again."

Brick stood up and looked down at her, extending his hand out to help her up.

Blossom took it and used it to help herself into an upright position. Her mind couldn't quite process the logic in Brick's explanation, but it was better than nothing, she supposed.

When Blossom finally managed to stand up, she expected Brick to let her go and head home. Instead, he tucked her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

Giving her the sweetest smile Blossom could remember ever seeing, Brick led them towards the house, hand in hand.


	7. The Truth Can Kill

Brick yawned, scratching his head as he made his way to the kitchen.

It had been a long night. After he dropped Blossom off at her room Brick went back to the lake. He needed to unfreeze it. Maybe if Blossom saw it back to normal he could convince her it was all a dream or an illusion. Maybe.

Brick entered the kitchen, immediately getting distracted by the plate of food placed on his spot at the head of he table. Brick was half way through his omelet before he realized how silent the house was. Looking up, Brick found Butch and Boomer sitting on either side of him, grinning like fools from ear to ear. He glared. Something was wrong.

"What?" Brick demanded, glaring suspiciously at them both. Butch and Boomer shared a look before returning their focus to the plates in front of them.

Their grins never wavered.

"Hey Boomer," Butch said, his eyes on the food, hands busy cutting into it while his grin never left his face.

"Yeah? What's up Butch?" Boomer asked, mimicking Butch and heeding no mind to the orange-haired boy glaring at him.

"Last night was kind of silent don't you think?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I wonder why?"

"Hmm I don't know Boomer. It was the kind of quiet you find when somebody is missing. Or somebodies." At this Butch and Boomer pointedly looked at Brick, those same grins still coating their faces. Brick continued on glaring at them.

Going back to their food, Boomer responded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But why in the world would people leave and then come back home in the middle of the night? And hand in hand?"

"Well, if it was a young girl and boy, I have a pretty good idea of what-"

"Ok enough!" Brick demanded, slamming the glass of orange juice he was about to drink on the table.

"Why, what's wrong Brick? Boomer and I were simply making conversation," Butch said, mockingly placing his hand over his heart and faking a look of innocence.

"Yeah, it's not like we were referring to how you and Blossom weren't home last night and came back past midnight hand in hand," added Boomer, waving hand in dismissal.

"You guys were spying on us?!"

"Not spying. More like observing from a distant. As in, the living room window," Butch stated.

"Ugh!" Brick moaned, placing his head on the table and covering it with his arms.

Perfect. This is just what I needed. I just had to give those two another excuse to tease me about Blossom. Ugh. I can just imagine what they said to her... Wait. What did they say to Blossom?!

"What the hell did you bastards say to Blossom?!" Brick demanded, suddenly sitting upright. Brick could just imagine how Blossom would be avoiding him out of embarrassment. Oh god...

"Actually, we didn't get to tease her at all!" Boomer said, pouting regretfully. Boomer loved teasing people as much as Butch did, if not more.

"What? Why's that?" Brick asked, a bit relieved.

"When Boomer and I came into the kitchen Blossom rushed out the front door, yelling out behind her that we were out of milk or something. We weren't really paying attention. We were too busy planning our attack on you." Butch shrugged, leaning back on his chair and folding his arms behind his head.

Brick, on the other hand, had become stiff. Any evidence that he had ever felt relieved vanishing in an instant.

"What did you say?" Brick asked Butch, deathly still.

Butch gave him a quizzical look. "I said we were planning our-"

"Before that!" Brick exclaimed, on his feet now. Boomer and Butch jumped, their grins now replaced with looks of worry and confusion.

"I said we didn't get to say anything to Blossom because she rushed out to buy milk..." Butch's eyes widen with realization and he jumped to his feet, followed by Boomer.

Boomer frantically looked from Brick to Butch and back. "She went into town."

The three brothers stood in silence for a moment, absorbing that piece of information. In the next second the kitchen stood empty, the front door hanging open and streaks of dark blue, green, and red marking the way to town.

.~*~.

Blossom was scared. She had entered town and had started to look for a grocery store when she felt something was off. Sure enough, when Blossom looked around, she noticed everything had gone quiet. Everywhere she looked people had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her with disbelieving eyes. Some gasped, others let out a yelp of surprise. One woman even fainted.

What is going on? Is it because of the maid outfit? They didn't have to stare...

"Blossom!"

At the sound of her name, Blossom turn around, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from. It didn't sound like a guy's voice, but who would know her name aside from Brick, Butch, and Boomer?

"Oh my god! Blossom! It's really you!"

Blossom was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug by a strawberry blond girl in pigtails. From what she could see, she was wearing long baby blue dress that ended about two inches above her knees. The bottom part of the dress looked like a skirt while the top part looked like a T-shirt. The edges of the skirt part of the dress was brimmed with black. A black line also encircled her perfectly thin waist. She was really pretty. Light, baby blue ribbons held up her pigtails, which bounced as she twirled around with Blossom in her arms. Her blue eyes, rimmed with light blue eyeshadow, stared at her with something warm and bright. Tears threatened to fall from those baby blues.

"Oh my god! Blossom! I thought I'd never see you again!" The girl in blue exclaimed, those tears finally making their way down her face. But she was smiling. Blossom didn't know what was happening, but she felt happy to she this girl smile at her with such a warm and sweet look.

"There you are! What were you thinking running off like-"

Blossom turned, breaking her embrace with the girl in blue. A girl in green stood there, mouth agape. Her style was at contrast with the sky-colored girl. She had bright green highlights in her short raven hair. Her eyes, a bright forest green, were lined with black. She had on black skinny jeans and combat boots, its laces neon green. Her black T-shirt was covered in what seemed to be handmade chaotic splashes of green. It was beautiful in an abstract kind of way. She had on green nail polish and black fishnet gloves that reached her elbows. Her neck held a black spiked choker and from her ears hanged black skull earrings, green diamonds filling in the empty sockets, creating an illusion of sparkling green eyes.

"Blossom?" The girl asked, a look of shock still painting her face.

Suddenly, the girl launched and tackled Blossom to the ground, thankfully twisting to take the impact of the fall instead of her.

"Blossom! What the hell?! Where have you been?! Are you ok?" The dark haired girl asked harshly, but Blossom saw the emotion in her eyes that she was trying to hold back.

Who are they?

Blossom wanted to know so badly. They clearly knew her, and they seemed to really care for her. But who are they?

Blossom as now being hugged by both girls. They blond girl was sobbing, the girl in green was just silently holding her, her eyes tightly shut. The entire town, it seemed, had started cheering and clapping and hugging one another, tears coursing down their faces. What is going on?!

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but who are you people?"

Everything instantly fell silent. You could have heard a needle drop from a mile away. Even the forest seemed eerily quiet. The girls had released her. The girl in blue seemed ready to burst into tears, and this time she didn't look happy. The one in black and green looked about ready to tear something into shreds.

The blonde girl was the first to break the silence. "What do you mean who are we? Blossom, don't you remember us? It's me, Bubbles. And Buttercup's here too." Tears fell silently down her face.

Blossom's heart almost broke at the sight. But she couldn't take her words back. She really didn't know who these girls were. Or did she? Blossom shook her head, not understanding what was going on.

"That hit in the head must have caused you some amnesia. That's the only thing I can think of," said the girl Blossom presumed was Buttercup to Bubbles.

"You think so? Oh! What are we going to do?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, covering her face with her hands as yet more tears fell tumbled down her eyes.

Buttercup wrapped an arm around Bubble's shoulders, keeping her from falling down in despair. She then turned back to Blossom, who had started feeling despair. How could something lik this be happening to her?

"Ok, since you might have amnesia, lets start from the beginning. My name is Buttercup, and this here is Bubbles. We're your sisters."

"What?" Blossom couldn't believe it. How could these two girls be her sisters? She could have sworn Brick would have mentioned this if it were the case. What did Brick have to gain from keeping this from her? "How can that be possible?" Blossom asked, more confused than ever.

"Here." A tiny man stepped from behind Buttercup, holding out a newspaper. He had a white mustache, a black top hat, a monocle, and a slash across his chest that pronounced him as mayor. The mayor held out a newspaper at Blossom and she took it, going to the front cover.

LEADER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, BLOSSOM, STILL MISSING!

Right under the title, Blossom saw a picture of her and the two other girls who claimed to be her sisters. They looked to be flying above the city, looking down at the people below and smiling fondly at them.

"How... how is this possible? How can we be flying? How did I become separated from you guys? How did I end up not being able to remember any of you?" Blossom felt dizzy, the world was spinning under her feet. Questions swarmed her head, but Blossom couldn't pinpoint any of them.

"We were fighting the RowdyRuff Boys one day. We always fought them and we always won. But in our last fight, their leader punched you and you went flying to the ground. You hit your head on a rock. Then, before we could get to you, he grabbed you and all three of them flew away, taking you with them. The whole city has gone out looking for you, but we couldn't find you. Buttercup and I flew scouted for you every day before nightfall and every morning before dawn. But we couldn't find you!" Bubbles explained, more and more tears falling by the second. She turned towards Buttercup and grasped her sleeve, sobbing.

"I... I was kidnapped?"

"Yes," a beautiful woman in a red business suit answered. Her face was obscured by her big, puffy auburn hair, but Blossom could detect the sad undertone of her voice. "The RowdyRuff Boys took you away from us. You're this town's superheroes. We owe a lot to you girls. So when you disappeared, we all panicked. We care so much for all three of you." A single tear trailed down her cheek.

The question on Blossom's mind filled her with dread, but she needed to know.

"Who are the RowdyRuff Boys?"

"Ms.Bellum, you have the newspaper that came out the day after she disappeared, yes?" The Mayor asked the woman. Ms.Bellum nodded, producing a folded newspaper article from behind her. She handed it over to Blossom.

Blossom's hands shook as she took the piece of paper. She feared what she might discover. Very slowly, Blossom unfolded the article.

ROWDYRUFF BOYS DESTROY TOWNSVILLE. LEADER KIDNAPS BLOSSOM!

And right below the title Blossom sees what she feared the most. A picture of Brick, Butch, and Boomer is shown, the three brothers smiling evilly at the camera. Blossom feels the world come crashing down.

"Ah!" A piercing scream penetrates through Blossom's cascading thoughts. "It's them! The RowdyRuff Boys!"


	8. Is There Such a Thing as a Happily Ever After?

"Ah! It's them! The RowdyRuff Boys!"

"Run!"

Suddenly everyone is running and pushing and screaming. Each wail penetrating through Blossom's skull like a needle.

"The RowdyRuff Boys!" "Run!" "Get the children out of here!" "Take cover!"

"HELP!"

Blossom staggers forward. Help. Why? Had that word ever crossed her mind when she was at the house with them? Had she ever felt in danger? Had she ever felt like she didn't belong? Had she ever felt a hostage in their presence?

Then why are they all running away?

Blossom knew she should be scared. She had every right to feel scared, confused, and, above all, angry. She had all the evidence she needed to hate the boys. They took her away from her family. They lied to her and pretended to care for her. And they had fooled her into caring for them.

But the tears that now feel down Blossom's face we not of anger. But, rather, they were filled with sadness and desperation.

Among the chaos, Blossom could see the terror-filled looks of the people of Townsville. She could see their terror and horror. But no matter what, Blossom couldn't help but cry. Cry and cry and cry. But the tears that now feel down Blossom's face we not of anger, but, rather, they were filled with sadness and desperation. No matter how hard she tried, Blossom couldn't help but feel sad. Wounded.

Betrayed.

Blossom was now on her knees, her hands her only shield from what was now in front of her. Betrayed. Blossom felt betrayed in the worst way. And the only image that kept swarming her mind was Brick's face. He had seemed to care for her. He had felt so natural beside her.

"Blossom."

Blossom felt a light hand rest on her shaking shoulder. She dared not look up.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Buttercup yelled from far away.

As soon as Buttercup and Bubbles saw the boys' rays of light, they took off to the skies. Their sounds of fighting blended with the sounds of chaos already radiating from below. But while Bubbles and Buttercup had done their best to fight the boys off, Brick was able to slip past them and to Blossom.

"Blossom." Brick continued in a low voice, his hand still on Blossom's shoulder, " Blossom, I'm sorry. I hadn't anticipated any of this to happen."

Somehow, that was what did it. The dam on Blossom's heart broke free and all her frustration and anger finally emerged.

Blossom stood up and whirled around, facing Brick who had been standing behind her. She stepped closer to him, so close their noses were mere inches apart. Now all the world seemed to quiet down. Blossom could no longer hear anything aside from the roaring desperation inside herself.

"You hadn't anticipated what Brick? Hadn't anticipated I would find out the truth? That I would forever remain being your inside joke? Your personal amusement?" Blossom said in a deadly quiet voice. But no matter how hard she tried, a tear still slipped from her eye. No. She had to remain string. She had to keep on riding this wave of anger before it disappeared and her crushing sadness came back to overtake her.

But instead of laughing, instead if exclaiming with regret that his fun had ended, Brick simply looked at her with eyes full of... something. He slowly reached forward and swiped her tear away with his thumb. Even after he had swiped it away, Brick's hand remained rested on Blossom's cheek.

"No. I hadn't anticipated that I would feel this much regret at watching you hurt. I hadn't anticipated that you'd actually care for us. I hadn't anticipated, never in a millennium, that I would ever yearn for you this much."


	9. False Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

After Brick confessed, everything happened too fast for Blossom to register. She remembers Buttercup tackling him to the ground and Blossom herself trying to pry her off him. Afterwards, Brick explained the whole story from the beginning. How Blossom and her sisters had been fighting them. When she hit her head on a boulder when she fell from the sky like a fallen angel. Blossom had blushed at Brick's comparison.

Brick told them the whole truth, even the parts he wished remained hidden from Blossom. Brick didn't know how she'd react after telling his tale, and that terrified him. At this point anything was possible.

At last, when he had finished telling the girls the tale of Blossom's abduction, they did the one thing he was most afraid of.

They left.

None of them had said a word. Brick could tell Buttercup wanted to yell and hit him, but it never came. Bubbles had looked her in the eye with a determination he had never seen on the delicate girl's eyes before. Reluctantly, Buttercup nodded and took Blossom by the arm.

And just like that, they were gone.

The boys left as well. But instead of going after them, they returned to the little house inside the woods. Everything was still how they had left it that morning. Front door wide open, half finished plates of food on the table. Overturned chair still lying on the floor. Everything was still the same, nothing out of place. And yet, something felt off about it all. The warmth that had filled the house for those few days seemed to have been sucked right out.

As the brothers made their way around the house, Brick bumped into a fallen chair and winced. He had turned towards where the first aid kit was stored but stopped short. Memories of Blossom's concerned face as she fussed over them, taking care of their wounds had filled his head.

It has been a week since any of them saw the girls.

The boys had tried to stay in the woods as much as possible. They started hunting when food ran out. It was easier for them than to go into the city and be given the chance to run into the girls. Though, Brick thought, if they had wanted to come after us, they would have been here by now. Blossom surely remembers the way here, doesn't she?

"Hey Brick! We caught a good one today," Boomer announces as he and Butch enter the house. Butch carries a full grown deer on his shoulders, its antlers scraping the floor as Butch takes its corpse to the kitchen. Boomer and Brick follow close behind.

"Huh, that is big. But there's only one problem," Brick says.

"What?" Butch asks as he dumps the body on the kitchen island.

"How the bloody hell do you cook a full grown deer?!"

The brothers just stare at the dead deer, perplexed.

"You guys are more useless than I thought."

Brick, Butch, and Boomer all turn around, caught by surprise. Buttercup is standing in front of the kitchen door, arms crossed and hip out. Slowly, Bubbles appears behind her, followed by Blossom. Brick's eyes immediately search hers and they lock.

Blossom is the first to look away.

"I...We thought that you may need help, considering you haven't been in town these past few days," Blossom explains tentatively.

"But don't get any ideas. We weren't the bit worried about you assholes. But after a while of talking things over, we all decided that, since you didn't hurt Blossom, you wouldn't be punished. Much."

"Much?" Boomer wonders out loud.

"That's right. You guys still held Blossom captive," Bubbles states.

"We already said we were sorry," Brick says, regret edging his voice.

"Do not even go down that road Red," Buttercup threatens.

Butch glares at Buttercup. "What sort of punishment," he growls.

.~*~.

"More lemonade! And make it snappy." Buttercup demands from the girls' house, raising her empty glass high in the air while reclined on the couch, watching Tv.

Butch appears, wearing a similar version of Blossom's maid uniform with the pink parts replaced by a forest green color. He pours an impatient Buttercup another cup of lemonade.

"I really hate you, you know that right?"

"I know," Buttercup smiles smugly, "the thing is, I don't give a damn."

Over at the kitchen, Boomer is helping Bubbles cook the deer the boys had caught.

"Hey Bubbles," called Boomer, who was busy peeling potatoes.

"Yeah?" Bubbles responded as she cut the deer meet into small squares.

"Why did you guys pick this as a punishment? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting something painful and tormenting."

"Well," Bubbles started, a small smile on her face, "Buttercup did want to do something torturous. You know how alike she is to Butch. But Blossom had argued that you guys had never once hurt her while she was in your care. She said, surprisingly, that she had felt safe. I only cared about that, so I suggested an eye for an eye." Bubbles said, indicating to Boomer's blue maid outfit with her knife and a giggle.

Boomer's cheeks and ears redden.

Meanwhile, Brick is upstairs cleaning the bedrooms. Or, that was suppose to be what he was doing. Instead, he had just entered Blossom's room and couldn't help but look around. Everything seemed so nice and clean and pretty. Just like her, Brick thought.

The bed was made, all her books neatly placed on their shelves. The window so clean you could't tell if it was even there. All this reminded Brick of the time spend with her. Even though it had started as a joke, Blossom had made living in the forest seem not so bad. Everything had been so nice and peaceful with her around. Everything had been clean, neat, and sparkling. It made the boys feel as if they were in a real home.

"Brick?"

The boy with the red cap turns around to find Blossom standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry. I came in to clean up put I guess you already beat me to it," Brick says, a little embarrassed at being caught.

As Brick excused himself and made for the door, Blossom put her hand out and took hold of his. Brick looks down on Blossom, surprise and caution lining his face.

"Is everything ok?" he asks.

Blossom nods and leads him back into the room, closing the door behind her. She sits on the bed and pulls Brick down next to her.

"So it's all true huh?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

Brick didn't even have to ask what truth she spoke of. "Yeah, it is. I'm sorry." He hangs his head low, allowing his red cap to cover his eyes from view.

Blossom nods slightly, her eyes focused on her knotted hands on her lap.

"Why?"

Brick stills. He had been threading this very question for the past month. Why had he done it? Why her? Why? Why? Why?

"I don't know," Brick finally answers honestly. He had no true answer though. His feelings for Blossom, feelings which he suspected had been there for a long time now, had grown to a point that made Brick have a gut-wrenching feeling whenever he thought of what he had done to her. Maybe he had just wanted her close. Maybe he had been bored. Or maybe, just maybe, he had wanted to forget who each of them were and pretend they were normal. Normal enough that it would have been ok to feel this way about her. Maybe.

Without warning, Brick looks up and grabs Blossom. His hand, which had often formed a fist that swung at her, now held her chin gently. His other hand, which had a moment ago been sitting next to him, now held her gently in place by her shoulder.

Brick leaned in slowly, taking in her reaction. At first, her eyes had stared at him with uncertainty. But as he got closer, his red eyes growing bigger and bigger, she started to relax.

Finally, there wasn't nearly an inch between their lips when he paused. A question lingered in his eyes as he stared straight at her.

Blossom had been told everything. About the creation of her and her sisters. About the town they vowed to protect. About their first encounter with the RowdyRuff Boys. Blossom had been told everything she needed to know about her past. After a while, her memories had come flowing back quickly. But with those old memories came the new ones. Images of Brick smiling down at her. His warm hand encasing hers and leading her back home. Of his firm arms encircling her in a warm cocoon. Blossom had tried to make sense of the new and old.

But whenever she tried making sense of it, all Blossom could see was the warm smile Brick gave her that night by the lake. How, even though he had lied to her, he was trying to protect her from a mental breakdown at seeing the frozen that moment, Blossom made a choice. She knew which she'd prefer to keep.

Her false memories.

So when Brick's questioning eyes pierced her own, Blossom didn't answer him.

She simply closed her eyes and let the gap between them disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. That's the end. And if you're reading this, you probably read through the whole thing. Kudos to you! It takes a lot to read though such bad writing. Anyways, thank you for doing so! Hope you enjoyed yourself at least. Bye!
> 
> MEAM out


End file.
